1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a management interface. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI).
2. Description of Related Art
The IPMI was presented by Intel, Dell, HP and NEC in 1998. An IPMI server management system provides a cross-platform standard interface for monitoring certain conditions of a system, such as temperature, voltage and fan speed, etc., and informs system administrators of the current system conditions by event trigger.
Concretely speaking, the IPMI server management system establishes a sever mechanism among a plurality of managed sides using the IPMI, and builds a resource list when a managing side sends a service request to each of the managed sides, thereby list all of the available managed sides in detail.
However, the process for building the resource list is quite cumbersome and lacks of efficiency. For example, when a network submask address is 192.168.1.255, besides a generic broadcast address 192.168.1.0, the managing side has to send ping signals one by one to a total of 254 server nodes of which the addresses are from 192.168.1.1 to 192.168.1.254, and waits for each of the server nodes to return a pong signal. After receiving the pong signals of the respective server nodes, the managing side asks the available server nodes for their service information.
The aforementioned process is cumbersome and inefficient. Meanwhile, when a managed side at a certain server node is withdrawn from or added to providing service halfway, the managing side will not learn the change until the next round of rescanning the server nodes one by one.